Kitchens
by OnAndOnAndOn
Summary: One trip to the kitchens can change a lot.
1. Lily and James

It's kind of pointless..and rubbish. But I'm bored so....

Here's the first people.

Lily and James

Lily tried to walk as fast as possible, feeling sure that Mcgonagall was going to suddenly appear out of the shadows and expell her or something. She silently cursed herself for being so stupid. Sneaking around late at night just for a stupid **dare. **But she never backed down from a dare, she reminded herself, she refused to be called a coward.

Moving still faster through the corridors, keeping to the walls and shadows and trying to control her breathing which seemed irregularly loud in the silence of the night Lily recalled what had happened just under fifteen minutes before.

_"Come on Lily, __**please**__, one round that's all, we promise." _

_Lily had sighed, rubbing her temples. She had been doing her homework for the past __**five hours **__and was silently begging for a break but had refused each time her friends had asked her to play a game of Truth or Dare with them. _

_Lily met Alice's eyes and shook her head, trying to concentrate on the Potions essay that was due in the next day. It was so irritating when teachers gave them homework with only a day to do it. _

_She forced out two more sentences onto the parchment but soon found herself on the floor, sittin crosslegged in between Alice and Ellie, and asking Sarah the famous question. _

_"Truth or Dare then Sarah?"_

_"Truth."_

_Of course there were choruses of "Boring!" and "Call yourself a Gryffindor!?" _

_Sarah sneered at them and simply stated that if they found Truth boring they could just pick Dare when it was their turn. But first they had to pick a Truth for her. _

_Lily chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds, thinking and then decided on a classic question._

_"Who do you like? And don't say no one. We know it's __**someone**__. Spill."_

_Sarah sighed and looked around for anyone listening. The common room wasn't exactly empty but it wasn't packed at 11o'clock on a Sunday night. However the Marauders were just a few feet away and Lily could tell Sirius and James were intently listening to them. They obviously thought the same that Lily and Alice proudly screamed almost every morning when Sarah refused to get up._

_"Sarahhhhhhh luuuuuuuurves Remus!!!!" was now Sarah's official warning that it was 7am and she needed to get up. _

_Sarah licked her lips a little and leaned in to whisper but Alice quickly added,_

_"You have to say it __**out loud**__," _

_Sarah scowled but nodded. Leaning back she casually flung her hair over her right shoulder and looked lazily at them as if talking about the weather. Lily smirked. Sarah hated showing that something was effecting her. _

_"Well...you know. I don't like anyone but if I had to choose...Remus is..."_

_She was cut off as the Marauders began to yell and whoop behind them. Remus wasn't there though, probably already in bed. _

_Sarah turned a deep shade of red and growled at Lily who giggled heartily. _

_"So Lily." Alice said, turning to her and raising her eyebrows, "Truth or dare? And don't be a coward."_

_She knew that was just the right nerve to step on to get Lily to pick dare. _

_"Dare." she said straight away, seeming unfazed._

_Alice grinned evilly._

_"Okay...I dare you to...walk all the way to the kitchens, get us all hot chocolate and then come back."_

_Lily opened her mouth wide. Everyone in the universe knew she didn't break rules like that. She just wouldn't. _

_"Alice...come on, can't you dare me to do something else??"_

_Alice shrugged and looked around,_

_"If you don't do that...you have to kiss Sirius."_

So there she was, about two corridors away from the kitchens, cursing violently under her breath.

"I am going to kill you Alice." she hissed as she turned another corner and the kitchen came into view.

What do I have to do again, she thought, racking her brains for the information her supposed best friend had given her.

"Oh yeah. Tickle the fricking pear." She rolled her eyes. The whole idea was so stupid.

She reached out, feeling like a complete idiot and tickled the pear on the painting covering the entrance of the kitchen.

It lightly giggled making her jump a little before the portrait swung forward and she could climb through the portrait hole.

What she saw made her stop, gulp and curse Alice quietly in her head.

"I am going to kill you Alice," she whispered to herself making James look up from the Daily Prophet he was reading and meet her eyes.

She nodded once at him before moving over to one of the house elves and politely asking for some hot chocolate. They both stayed in awkward silence for a few seconds before Lily drew in a loud breath, turned bright pink and hurriedly said,

"How did you get here so fast? You were in the common room when I left...?"

He smiled lightly, his hand already in his hair and shrugged.

"I have my ways. Why are you down here?"

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes as his hand made his way through his untamed hair once again and shrugged as well.

"I have my reasons."

He smiled a little before turning back to his paper. Lily stood there, unsure of what to do as she waited.

How long does some hot chocolate take, she complained in her head, looking around as if some amazing conversation topic would be sitting around among the knives and forks.

"So...why are you here?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him. He looked up and shrugged again.

God, that's annoying, she thought.

"No reason. Sirius went off somewhere, Remus is asleep, Peter's...somewhere..." A strange expression crossed his face and Lily felt her curiosity ignite.

"What's wrong?

He sighed and shook his head.

"Peter's...been acting weird lately, that's all. Secretive, disappearing randomly...it's not like him."

Lily looked up, surprised by the worry in James' voice. She had never thought Peter was an important person in James' life, even if he was a Marauder. Now, it seemed, he was a little.

"I'm...I'm sure he's fine." she racked her brains for something comforting to say, "People get like that sometimes...I'm sure he'll be fine after a little while. I wouldn't worry...Potter."

She had had to mention his last name, something normal, as the conversation was beginning to freak her out just a little bit. His head snapped up at the sound of his surname and he smiled lightly, gathering up his newspaper.

"I think your hot chocolate's ready."

She turned, a little flustered at the sudden change of conversation and hurried over to where the house elf was waiting with a small tray of hot chocolate just as James got up, picking up his paper and pushing his stool back under the counter.

He momentarily stared at her, sighed and bade her goodnight. She nodded, not quite sure what to do.

"Night,"

He began walking away but doubled back, his old Potter grin in place.

"Oh and Lily?"

She looked up, surprised that she was suddenly 'Lily,' and not 'Evans.'

"Yes?"

"It's been six years. Call me James."

And with that he left. She let out a deep breath and stared out at nothing in particular.


	2. Ron and Hermione 1

"He's just...he's just such an idiot you know!?!? He doesn't understand anything about people and general politeness and..just...argh!"

She burst out with anger, causing the house elves that had been watching her with giant orb like eyes to scatter away. Only Dobby stayed next to her, watching her with a curious expression, not daring to speak because everything ended her yelling out in frustration.

Hermione sighed and lifted a hand up to her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot to think I could have a completely good day..."

It had been such a good day. A great day, god damn it. And it had to end so badly. She banged her fist down on the wooden table, making the pot that Dobby was trying to clean clang loudly.

Her mind strayed momentarily to S.P.E.W but even that reminded her of Ron so she sighed and gave up, slumping down on her stool and replaying the nights events in her head. For about the third time that hour. She glared, mentally, at the boy in her mind, wishing she could just punch him once. And then she would feel better. Or worse. But either way, he would be in pain.

**She had woken up, feeling more refreshed than she usually did after a night of sleep. She was the first in the shower, first dressed and the first out of her dormitory so she did everything at her own pace without any annoying room mates banging on the bathroom door complaining that she was taking too long. The rest of the day followed suit in being perfect. She got full marks in every test they got back that day and she was awarded in total 50 points by the end of the day. The weather outside was so perfect, her hair was staying in place for once and...everything was just perfect.**

**Until around 9o'clock that evening when she had been sitting alone writing letters, enjoying how peaceful the common room was for once. Perfect. And then in walked the Quidditch team. She smiled fondly at them, waving Harry and Ron over within seconds. They were all in an exceptionally good mood as well, having just had a really good practice. Of course, the moment they sat down they upset all of her letters, knocking them off the sofa and letting them float to the ground as they stretched out their too tall bodies wearily. **

"**Hi 'Mione." Harry yawned, shutting his eyes. Ron grinned at his best friend before stooping down and grabbing a few letters off the ground, placing them back on the cushion Hermione was sat on. She smiled appreciatively but that smile soon dropped when she saw Ron was quickly skimming over one of the letters still in his hand.**

**Please let that be the one to my mum, please let that be the one to my mum, she repeated over and over again in her mind.**

**But, unfortunately, it just wasn't. His face turned a light pink and then a dark red as he raised his eyes angrily to hers. She sighed a little to herself.**

**Oh, here we go. **

"**Ron-"**

"**Whatever. "**

"**Ron! It's just-"**

"**Whatever!" he said, more harshly that before. She fell silent. It was best to leave him when he got like this. **

**She plucked the letter out of his hand and put it down next to her, feeling uneasy as she felt his eyes still on it. **

**They stayed in silence for a few moments, Harry sinking low into the sofa as he felt the tension and Ron staying stiff and quiet. More people came over after a little while, including the twins, and Hermione was beginning to feel like the argument had been dodged when Ron spoke up,**

"**What the hell are you writing to Vicky about anyway?!"**

**She sighed, trying to keep her anger under control. **

"**Ronald, his name is Victor-"**

"**Don't call me Ronald! What are you, my mother?!" His ears turned an even darker shade of red.**

"**Oh shut up Ron."**

"**So why are you writing to him?!"**

"**I don't see how that's any of your business." **

"**It's completely my business!"**

"**How!?"**

**He hesitated at this point, looking uncertain. She crossed her arms smugly.**

"**See? None of your business if me and Victor are friends="**

"**But he doesn't want to be just your friend does he!?"**

**Hermione gasped and could feel her face burning up. The twins weren't helping matters by hooting loudly everytime one of them made a comment that they thought was a good one.**

"**How dare you Ronald!? You don't know what you're talking about-"**

"**Now to be fair Hermione, I think he does." This time Fred was the one who interrupted her. She turned, glaring viciously. **

"**Oh really. How?"**

"**Well..." chimed in George, "I think young Ron is pretty good at telling when someone doesn't want to just be your friend Hermione."**

"**Yeah," Fred again. Hermione groaned, "I mean, he knows EVERYTHING about what it's like to not want to just be your f-"**

"**Shut it you two!" Ron roared. Hermione turned and raised her eyebrows.**

"**He doesn't know ANYTHING!"**

"**Like hell I don't, this guy's bad news and-"**

"**How!? You've never even had a conversation with h-"**

"**You know, for a smart girl you're pretty dumb Hermione. An international Quidditch player-"**

"**Couldn't possibly want to be just my friend? So that's why, according to you, he's keeping in touch with me?!"**

**Hermione could feel the anger growing inside of her and knew they were both about to start shouting at each other. Ron spluttered, obviously completely knowing there was no right answer.**

"**Well...no, I just..I mean..."**

"**So you're saying, a guy can't be just friends with a girl without wanting to-"**

"**NO!" He yelled, making Harry, who was sitting next to her, jump.**

"**So what exactly are you saying Ronald?"**

"**Don't call me Ronald!"**

"**How about this? I won't call you Ronald when you stop being an IDIOT!"**

"**Look, I'm just saying Krum's not good news."**

"**We're FRIENDS Ron! FRIENDS!"**

"**Well...maybe I don't like it."**

"**Well, maybe it has absolutely NOTHING to do with you!" **

"**You're my friend okay!?"**

"**Hard to tell right now! Ronald, just admit you're wrong o-"**

"**STOP CALLING ME RONALD!"**

"**THEN STOP GOING ON ABOUT VICTOR!"**

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU!"**

"**No, you're right," she felt herself becoming dangerously frustrated. She was so close to throwing a hex at him. "But you know what is your fault!?"**

"**What?!" he practically spat.**

"**The fact that it took you FOUR YEARS to realise that I'm a girl!!"**

**There was silence for a few moments while they glared at each other before he muttered,**

"**That has nothing to do with this."**

**Hermione sighed, gathered up her things and threw her bag over her shoulder. What an idiot. **

"**No, it does. Because if you hadn't been a completely self centred idiot back then maybe you could have realised sooner and asked me before Victor did. And then maybe we wouldn't be getting into fights just because you're a jealous git."**

**With that she walked away, trying to keep from turning around and attacking him with canaries for the second time that year.**

She sighed unhappily at the bowl of ice cream in front her. Her third bowl of ice cream.

"He's such a git Dobby. I don't think I can deal with this anymore..."

Dobby looked hesitant to say something, obviously scared of angering her.

"Well...Miss, perhaps...."

He was saved the trouble of saying anything as the kitchen door swung open.

Hermione turned quickly. If it was a teacher she was dead.

Her eyes met the ones that were staring straight back at her and she groaned inwardly.

It was Ron.


	3. Ron and Hermione 2

"What!?"

He tried to defend himself before any accusation had even been made. Hermione raised one eyebrow, shook her head ever so slightly and turned away to stare at the worn out wooden table. Better than staring at **his **face, she thought bitterly to herself, tracing over one of the etchings in the table made by some bored pupil long ago. Her fingers traced over a J, a P, a love heart and an L by the time the silence was broken again.

"Ginny said you would probably be here."

She made a mental note to kill the youngest Weasley when she got back to the common room. But on the outside she simply shrugged and continued tracing the carved declaration. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?!"

She didn't react. He moved closer, hesitant at first and then with more purpose after a few more steps, until he was standing right in front of her. He then stared openly at her for a few minutes before she had no choice but to look up at him, her gaze hard.

"I'm sorry." He said, a little slower this time, as if she had misunderstood. She raised an eyebrow and he turned a little red. "**Really **sorry."

Even as she tried to concentrate on all the many reasons she was angry at him she could feel her irritation ebb away. Until..

"Come on. You can't really blame m-"

"Oh yes I can!"

She stood up and felt all her anger seep back into her. How dare he act innocent!? He took a step back, looking fearful. She felt her hand curl up automatically into a fist. He better be fearful, she thought.

"Okay, okay, calm down, please!" He took her by the arm and forced her back onto her stool. Looking worn out he slumped down into the stool next to her, burying his head in his hands and sighing into them. Not knowing what to do, she went back to tracing the etchings, waiting.

"I don't know why okay? It's just whenever his name's mentioned I get angry so quickly and whenever you're the one mentioning it...it's worse you know...? He's such a git Hermione!"

Hermione smiled a little to herself before recomposing her face once again.

"No he's not Ronald. Have you ever thought that...that maybe..."

"Maybe what??"

She looked up at his pleading eyes and realised he honestly had no idea what was going on with his own head. She felt her face warm up and turned back to the table, following the careful smooth cuttings that shaped an L and an E. How could someone be **so **clueless?! She thought to herself, sighing a little.

"Maybe you're...jealous?"

She said the word like it was cursed, like it would trigger the end of the world or something. Instead Ron simply looked blankly at her and shook his head, dismissing the theory immediately, turning a little redder around the ears.

"Why would I be jealous? He might be famous...but he's a git. With a really annoying accent. I mean he couldn't even say your name!"

Hermione sighed and suddenly felt very **very **tired. She listened to Ron imitate Viktor a little more, smiling slightly no matter how much she tried not to, before bidding him goodnight. Walking past him she suddenly felt herself getting annoyed with herself. Why didn't she ever go for what she wanted!? Why was everything about her grades or saving other people!? Which was why she leant in a little at that point and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

And with that she was gone.

He sat there, stunned, for a few more minutes, staring blankly ahead before sighing and dropping his head, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"I hate being a teenager," he muttered.

Maybe he was jealous. How was he supposed to know!? Hermione's words had really irked him. Mainly because they weren't new words.

"**Awww, ickle Won Won misses Hermione!" teased the twins a week into the summer holidays that year. **

**He scowled and stalked past them but they followed of course, calling teasingly at him.**

"**Come on Ron, when are you going to grow a pair and get the courage to do it?" George called as he led them out of the house and into the garden.**

"**To do what!?" he yelled back, feeling his temper growing more and more. What the hell were they going on about!?"**

**Fred sighed and leant against a nearby tree, his eyebrows raised at his younger brother. **

"**Like you don't know. Come on, you better hurry up before another Viktor Krum comes along and makes you jealous again."**

**He scoffed at that, if half heartedly and shook his head. **

"**Jealous? Come o="**

**The look on Fred's face made him stop. He was being serious.**

"**Ron. Just do it. Otherwise you're going to end up having to watch her walk off with another guy..."**

"**Says the boy who watched Alicia find her true love in Roger D-"**

"**How about we keep to Ron's love life!?"**

"**How about we don't!" Ron yelled before running off again.**

Coming out of his daydream he caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall above the many ovens. It was getting late, he should hurry up if he didn't want to get beaten to a pulp by Filch and that damn cat.

But he found all he could do was sit there and trace the etchings on the table, pondering what everyone else seemed to have figured out so much faster than he had.


End file.
